


Flowers and Memories

by ShippyWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions and kisses, F/M, Fluff, Romance, ahhhhhhh, and uh, i love them, quarantine got me writing again yall, zelink really be what im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Flower crowns were pretty important to Zelda
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Flowers and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IT’S BEEN 100 YEARS BUT I’M HERE!! I’m sure no one really cares but I’m finally able to write again! Hiatus is over! 
> 
> Hello, Zelink fandom, this is my first Zelink fic so show me a bit of mercy please. I usually write for Miraculous so if you’re into that uhh check my other stuff out
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sunny afternoon that Zelda and Link were laying in the grass, surrounded by flowers in a quiet field. They hadn’t had peace like this in weeks, the princess having many duties to attend while her faithful knight followed and assisted her. Finally, the duo had a break.

“This is quite nice, isn’t it?” The princess hummed, “The calmness?”

Link nodded, sighing as he shut his eyes, relishing in it. Zelda shifted to her side to face him, not too surprised he was already falling asleep. Smiling, she started picking the flowers around her and placing them in his hair. The boy didn’t flinch.

“You’re a lovely person, Link. I do hope you know that.” She said softly. When there was no reaction she continued, “I simply could not have managed this past month without you. You were the only thing I could rely on, you’ve never failed me. Despite how I used to act, you’ve become my very best friend.”

He only shifted to lay on his side, his back to her.

Her hands absently ran through his ponytail, flowers ending up there too. She soon found herself becoming drowsy as well, her eyes shutting.

“I love you.” She whispered, “But, you know, I could never confess that to your face. I know it’s just me.”

She fell unconscious, missing the light chuckle of the boy next to her as he turned to face her. His hand wandered to her soft hair, running through it once before deciding to repay the flower favor. He sat up and in no time he had a flower crown in his hands. He laid back down, the tiredness reappearing.

He smiled, placing the crown on her head, followed by a featherlight kiss.

“It’s not just you, Princess.”

…

Zelda awoke about an hour later, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Link was already up, munching on an apple from his bag.

“Ready to head home, Your Highness?” He asked, helping her up from the ground.

“I suppose so.”

With a nod, Link handed her an apple and ran off to collect their horses. The princess stood alone, watching as her knight summoned the horses and they obeyed him without hesitation.

“You’re very good with horses.”

“Thank you. Time and patience. That’s all.”

“I’m sure there’s a touch more to it, but whatever you say.”

As Link helped her get on her horse, her flower crown fell, floating to the ground. Link seemingly didn’t notice and left it where it was.

“Where did that come from?” She asked, looking to him for the answer.

“Where did what come from?”

“That crown.”

Zelda couldn’t help the smile that appeared when he flushed, and fiddled with the saddle on his horse, quietly taking responsibility.

“Well, in that case, I would quite like it back!”

“Very well.”

With more confidence than he really had, Link strode over and collected the crown, offering it to the princess. He paused in confusion when she didn’t hold her hand out, before realizing what she wanted. With a light laugh he placed it back on her head, trying to keep his blush under control.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

…

Zelda sat alone at her desk, fiddling with the crown her knight had made her. It was well crafted, decently sturdy for being made of flowers. She wished she could preserve it forever, knowing it was impossible.

But at least the memory would always remain.

…

It was about a month later before the duo was back in the field, enjoying the peace of the moment. This time, however, it was night. It was their only time to escape for once again they’d had many things to do with no breaks, wearing them out. Link had built a fire and the duo had collapsed in exhaustion.

“Dear Hylia!” Zelda laughed, “We’ve been running ragged!”

“We sure have.”

With a sigh, Zelda relaxed in the grass, allowing her mind to wander. These days had been long and tiring, but having Link with her made everything easier. Again, she couldn’t have survived without him.

A question appeared in the back of her mind, unrelated to anything she was thinking.

A question...A question she now desperately needed to ask.

But casually, of course.

She glanced at the boy next to her, his eyes were closed, yet you could tell he wasn’t asleep.

“Link?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“Have you...Have you ever been in love?”

The boy froze momentarily before recovering and shaking his head. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip.

“Yes.”

Zelda couldn’t explain the lump in her throat at his answer, or the way her stomach now hurt. With a shaky breath, she continued.

“What does it feel like?”

There was a long silence.

“I suppose...it’s hard to say, really. And I suppose it’s different for everyone. But...for me? Whenever I’m with her I’m ...happy. Not just plain happiness but an unbridled joy that no one else can make me feel. If I even think about her, my mood lifts.”

“That’s rather sweet.” Zelda smiled, turning to look at him, “And...why do you love her?”

  
“She’s wonderful. She’s brilliant, kind, loyal, trustworthy, and beyond beautiful. To say the very least.”

An almost jealous feeling filled her as she looked back at the sky, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“She must be quite the girl.”

“She is.”

Zelda sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and sighing.

“I’d like to meet her.”

“You have!”

“I have?”

“Yes! You know her very well!”

Zelda’s mind was running as she thought of all the possible girls he could be speaking of. She could figure this out, no problem.

“Marin?”

“No.”

“Malon?”

“Nope.”

“...Urbosa?”

“Really?”

Zelda let out a giggle before suddenly realizing who it was. Of course it was her, no one else would make sense!

“Lady Mipha!” She announced with confidence.

“Nope.”

Well she was out of guesses now. Her brain kept working as she sat there, jealous yet determined.

Link sat up, scooching right next to her and chuckling at her serious expression.

“Zelda,” He said softly, taking her hand in his, “Her name is Zelda.”

“What?” She asked faintly, looking up to meet his eyes. They were such a lovely shade of blue. So deep and sincere. So loving. She watched as he picked up a flower crown from beside her and gently placed it on her head.

“I love you. But I know that’s just me.”

The princess gasped lightly, blushing at the realization that he had heard her all those weeks ago. How embarrassing! Yet...her next words had to be said.

“I love you, too.”

And there, in the light of the fire, they shared their first kiss.

The first of many.

…

Calamity Ganon was gone.

The chaos that has destroyed Hyrule was a thing of the past, no longer a danger to the kingdom. Zelda had become queen and Link had remained her faithful knight.

One night, the duo ended up in a familiar field, well past the sunset. They laid together in peace, allowing their heads to clear. It was almost a year after Ganon was defeated, and they finally had this chance.

Zelda remembered what had happened last time they were like this, last time they were in a field at night. But, of course, he did not. She glanced at him as he fiddled with something in his hands.

“We used to do this a lot...before the Calamity.” Zelda commented, “It was nice.”

“I remember.”

Zelda sat up at that, turning to him in shock. Her heartbeat quickened, terrified yet excited.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Silence.

“And...what do you remember?”

With that, he turned to her, placing a handcrafted flower crown on her head. Surprised, yet overjoyed, she began to laugh breathlessly. Tears filled her eyes as she threw herself at him, hugging him tight. She pulled back, but only to look into his eyes, filled with tears and love. Before they knew it, lips collided in a burst of passion. It was a few minutes before Link finally answered.

“Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much. I’m kinda rusty I’ll admit but we’ll get there eventually
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!
> 
> (That makes more sense in my miraculous fics haha)


End file.
